The accumulation of trash in fast-food restaurants where the trash is generally light in weight because of containing drinking cups and molded food containers requires use of many plastic trash bags and considerable labor in handling the bags to maintain the trash receptacles at a level for receiving further trash. Further, considerable storage area is necessary in order to store the trash until it is removed by a disposal service.
The usual trash receptacles are initially lined with a plastic trash bag to receive the trash, and once the bag is full, it is necessary to close and tie off the bag and replace it with another empty bag. It is also necessary to take the bag full of trash to a disposal service area for storage until the disposal service removes the trash. The rapid build-up of trash requires manual handling of the trash bags on a frequent basis and thereafter the storage of those filled trash bags. Accordingly, a large enough storage area must be provided so as to accommodate storage of the trash bags prior to removal by a disposal service.
The trash receptacles or containers are normally enclosed within a housing having a counter surface over the top, a hinged ingress door along a side wall movable to allow the insertion of trash within the housing and into a trash receptacle, and an access door along a side wall for allowing access within the housing to remove the trash container and promote closing of the plastic bag and removal of the plastic bag full of trash and the subsequent replacement of an empty bag so that the receptacle is restored for receiving further trash.
Because of the frequent need to service the trash receptacle by removing a plastic bag filled with trash and replace it with an empty bag, it is necessary to provide the proper labor for carrying out that operation and properly servicing the trash receptacles for receiving further trash; and a rapid build-up of filled trash bags requires the need for a storage area that will accommodate the bulk of bags prior to removal by a disposal service.